The house of mouse and the treasure island
by mythsmythos2000
Summary: In another attempt to shut down the House of mouse, Pete tricks the hosts into being guests during Halloween night while he brings in a new "crew". Little do Mickey and his friends know that the new "crew" is none other than the five nights at treasure island gang. Will the guests be scared off and the House of mouse forced to close? Read and find out. First fanfic, no flames pleas
1. Chapter 1: Pete's deal

Chapter 1: Pete's deal

**Authors note: please excuse me if there is a lack of information on the various Disney characters, it has been a while since I watched any of the episodes of the house of mouse or other Disney cartoons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mickey mouse or any Disney character, neither do I own the five nights at treasure island characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**(Bold and brackets) = author's note.**

Mickey and Minnie were reviewing the final stages of the plan for the night's show. The house of mouse had been redecorated for Halloween, there were pumpkins with candles on every table as well as halloween-themed tablecloths and seats, the lonesome ghosts had been invited to give some frights, while the outside had been redecorated with all sorts of halloween decorations.

"Mickey, has everything been prepared for the show? Everyone in their places? The lonesome Ghosts are inside?"

"Yes Minnie, everything has been prepared, I even asked the lonesome ghosts to provide some spooky music"

"Great, this will be one of the best shows of the month, I only hope that Pete doesn't try to sabotage it again like every other time we put on a show."

"Don't worry Minnie, the lonesome ghosts as well as Donald will tell us if he is coming"

"Great! I'm just gonna make some last minute preparations. Bye!"

Meanwhile outside the House of mouse, Pete approached the place with a suspiciously large box that was being hauled by captain Gantu **(from Lilo and Stitch)**. As Pete approached, Daisy got angry, remembering the last several dozen times Pete had tried to shut down the House of mouse. Donald instead got really angry, so angry steam was coming out of his ears and nose. Pete went right up to Donald and marched right over him, Gantu repeating the action. When Gantu lifted his foot, Donald was as flat as a pancake.

Donald picked himself up, re-inflated himself and started yelling at Pete and Gantu in his duck voice, oddly hearing what seemed to be his same yelling being redirected back at him from the inside of the box Gantu was hauling, after which he heard a "shh" in a voice which sounded like Mickey's.

"Pete, you have no right to stomp on my boyfriend **(I think Donald is Daisy's boyfriend, not sure)**, also, you have no reservations and therefore are not allowed in the club."

"Daisy, Daisy, I have no intention of staying in your ugly, run down club, I only am here to make you a deal and drop off this crate."

Daisy looked at Pete with a very suspicious glare."humpf. All right, you'll find Mickey and Minnie in the backstage."

"Come on Gantu, I need to finish the deal before the show starts."

"All right Pete, but be quick, I have a spaceship to catch."

Then Donald rushed inside to tell Mickey, and Jasper (who had been observing everything from the ceiling) **(he is a lonesome ghost)** went to tell Mickey as well.

Donald reached Mickey just as Jasper arrived on the scene, and both began telling him what happened in frantic voice. Mickey could not understand a word of it.

Minnie yelled "QUIET"

Instantly, both Donald and Jasper quieted down.

"Now, I understand that something is going on, and both of you know what it is, so, could only ONE of you speak?"

" Well, Mickey, Pete is coming here, and Gantu is helping him haul a big crate too, the crate doesn't have any marking to tell what's inside, but I did hear what sounded like my own quacking voice yelling at me after I yelled at Pete, after what seemed to be a "Shh" in your own voice." Donald explained.

"Yeah, I heard the same voices too, coming from the crate, I could also hear some muffled breathing from inside it." Jasper said, confirming Donald's claim.

"Pete also said something about a deal with you." Added Donald.

"Deal? I hope It's not replacing us, which might explain the voices in the crate, maybe they are robots, programmed to talk and act like us, but, knowing Pete, he's gonna have hidden something in the robots programming as sabotage."

"Mickey, if they are robots, we shouldn't accept the deal. Remember the last time we had robot replacements? It was a disaster, at least then, the robots were Ludwig Von Drake's robots, not Pete's." Minnie interrupted Mickey.

"Well, Minnie, we'll see, they might not even be robots, just actors that sound like us wearing costumes of us."

Right on cue, Pete walked into the scene.

"Okay Gantu, you can leave the box over here, I'll handle the rest."

Gnatu put the crate down and left, going out of the house of mouse, down to a bus stop, and sat down on the bench next to Mortimer mouse, waiting for his bus.

"Okay, Pete, Donald said that you have a deal for us! Well, what is it?"

"Well, Mickey, I see that you are a bit overworked running this show, so I will make you a deal, you allow my crew, which is in the crate, to be the hosts for just tonight's show, while you relax while being a guest. All you have to do is give my crew the keys, and I won't even be in the show, I'll be watching from the sidelines."

"Hmmm… Sounds like a good offer, hang on a sec"

Mickey walks over to Minnie, Donald and Jasper, he asks Jasper to get Goofy and Gus, Donald to get Daisy and Max, and He goes to get Clarabelle While Minnie brings Pluto and to all meet up in Horace's technical room.

In Horace's technical room, Mickey and all his friends meet up to discuss Pete's deal.

"Gwarsh Mickey, I think this is a good deal, all we have to do is sit on a table and relax,"

"I don't know Mickey, this isn't the first time Pete has tried to sabotage us by trickery."

"What if they're robots?"

"Maybe we should keep and eye on them"

"That's a good idea Minnie, we should keep a watchful eye on them while they're here so that they don't screw anything up, or if they're robots, like Daisy said, we should just not accept the deal."

"Everyone agreed we keep an eye on them while we watch the show and if they're robots, not accept?"

Everyone says "aye"

"Great, I'll go tell Pete, you guys get us a table."

"Okay Pete, firstly, is the new crew a crew of robots?"

"No, Mickey, they are toons just like yourselves, in fact most of the look like you and your friends, with a few differences, some minor and some major."

"Well, okay, I'll put the keys on the crate. You have a deal Pete."

Pete and Mickey shake hands and Mickey throws the keys to the house of mouse on top of the crate and goes to joins his friends at the table, waiting for the show to start, with all the other guests.

In the backstage, Pete has taken a crowbar and proceeds to open the crate. Once the crate is open, Pete says" Okay, you can come out now, It's showtime!"

"Okay Pete, I am so exited to see the guests faces once they see me and my friends!" Says the replacement of Mickey, in a voice that sounds like a perfectly executed Mickey mouse voice, except it is hushed and perverted sounding.

"Okay, Okay, come on out, all of you, I need to introduce you to the guests, Mickey included hehehe."

**Author's note: That's the end of chapter one, so, what do you think about it? Do the characters personalities show? Does everything make sense? Well, Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the new crew

Chapter 2: Introducing the new crew.

**Author's note: This chapter will simply have Pete introducing the new "crew" to the guests and the reaction of Mickey and his friends to the "crew." Also, undying and the unknown female figure will not be included. At least until she is given a name. Maybe I will include her and undying in a sequel if I make one.**

**(Bold with brackets) = author's note**

**Bold = one of the suits speaking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or Five nights at treasure island characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

We start off where we left off.

"Okay, come on out, all of you, I need to introduce you to the guests. Mickey included hehehe."

As the new "crew" started to come out. We see the "minor and major" differences to Mickey's crew. For a start, Mickey's replacement has completely photo-negative colouring, he has Mickey's original buttoned pants, but they are light blue. He also has a constantly smiling face, like it is frozen in that position. Finally, he has some dried yellow liquid along the base of his neck.

The next member of the crew is Minnie's replacement. She looks like the original Minnie, with the polka-dotted skirt. However, she is, like Mickey's replacement, completely photo-negative in colouring. Her polka-dotted skirt is light blue with black dots. She also has big, human like teeth in her jaw, and has just some black holes where the pupils of her eyes are supposed to be.

Next out of the crate is Goofy's replacement. He looks almost like the normal Goofy. The difference is that in some places, like the knees and torso are oddly discoloured, just a simple splash of white on separate places on the body. But the biggest difference with Goofy's replacement and the original Goofy is the head. The head is being held by the body, instead of being on the neck. The head's eyes are closed, and in the stump of the neck, it is hollow instead of having bones and the inner workings of the body.

The next crew member isn't really a crew member. It is Donald's replacement. The major difference between this Donald and the original Donald, is that, instead of walking in whole, all the different body parts of Donald's replacement come, slowly dragging themselves out **(This is my theory on how Donald is)** of the crate. As the body parts have all fully come out, they try to reassemble themselves, but they cannot stick together.

"Here, let me help you with that…Disembodied hehehe" said Pete. He goes and come back with some thread and a needle. He starts sewing "Disembodied" together. When he is finished, the head pops out of nowhere and connects itself to the sewn-together body **(The head can teleport, but the body cannot)**. Pete then sews the head together with the body.

The head of "Disembodied" looks like Donald's head, except the eyes are hollow and black, with a white dot to the very sides, an inch from each other, to show his pupils. He is dressed like the original Donald duck, with the sailor shirt and hat. The difference with the clothes is that they look weather and decayed, most likely from age.

Next comes the body parts of a girl looking version of "Disembodied" come out. This is Daisy's replacement. The body parts drag themselves out and signal Pete to sewn them together. When Pete has sewn them together, the head pops out of nowhere and lands on the body, Pete then sewing it on.

"Here you go, Disincarnate **(This will be Daisy's other name in this story like Donald's "disembodied" name)**, like you were before treasure island was abandoned." As "Disincarnate" looks at herself, we see that she looks different from the original Daisy duck. Her eyelashes look more like feathers than actual eyelashes. She has splashes of pink on her sides, and her eyes have splash of pink on them too. She is also missing the bow on her head. Her clothes look like they have been dunked into bright pink dye, then melted. As such, her clothes look like she was exposed to extreme heat, then dumped into ice.

"Here, take these, you might need them if the thread fails or something else!" Pete hands the sewing kit to Donald and Daisy's replacements.

Then comes a dark looking character. The only part of him that is not black or dark blue is the pants, which are normal blue, but they look only partially on, like he is wearing pants that were left incomplete before he brought them. Looking closely, we can see that he is a rabbit character, with the classic rabbit tail, long ears and nose. But he appears to not have any arms. As Horace's replacement walks out of the crate, he trips and falls on his face. He then uses his ears as arms to push himself back to standing position.

Then comes out Pluto's replacement. There isn't much to say about him. Except his mouth seems fixed into an open mouth, his right hind leg is missing and he doesn't have his collar. He also has no teeth and looks much thinner than the actual Pluto, almost just skin and bones. He also has black, gloomy eyes with no pupils or iris, just a sea of black.

Then came Max's replacement. He looked like Mickey when he was still in his early years, a completely grayscale version of him. He walked forward with a constant smile on his face, which looked both creepy and cute at the same time. In his pants, on the back, there is a handgun in it. As he walks, there is an eery music following him. This was heard by the lonesome ghosts outside the backstage, but they though it was the new crew rehearsing songs.

The last member of the new crew, the replacement of Gus, looked like a heavily distorted Mickey mouse. His mouth was hanging open, with no teeth in it. He has human-looking pale white eyes, with the left one having a small stream of dried yellow liquid on it. He has bat-like ears instead of the classic Mickey mouse ears, with the entire colouring being slightly darker than the normal Mickey mouse. He also looked like his lower body had been melted off, with small puddles of solid red the same colour of the pants where its legs were supposed to be. It came at a slow pace, struggling by crawling on its arms. When it was out, Pete closed the crate and turned to his new "crew"

"Well, its time that I introduce you to the audience as the new "crew," remember, Mickey and his friends will be there, so put on a good scare directed at them or at least do it over time. Also, Face and photo-negative Mickey, you two go had wash that blood off your eye and neck, we don't want the audience to know what you can do before we show them."

As The Face and photo-negative Mickey go to wash their blood off them, and the new crew gets ready for Pete's introduction, we switch to the real Mickey and his friends, sitting on a table. Mickey was happily chatting to Minnie.

"Boy, I wonder what the new crew will look like?"

"Yes, Mickey, I am as well, but we have to keep our guard up, in case something goes wrong."

On cue, the lights go out and Pete walks on the stage.

"Ladies and gentletoons, I have struck a deal with Mickey and now, for tonight only, a different crew will be your hosts. This crew has come directly from treasure island to this place. I am warning you now though, this crew will not be easy on the eyes, so if you have a weak stomach, please avert your eyes whenever one passes by."

A couple of toons, like the seven dwarfs and Dumbo covered their eyes with their hands and, in Dumbo's case, ears. Mickey and his friends were a bit angered and scared when they heard this, what kind of crew did Pete bring in? Also, where is treasure island?

"And now, ladies and gentletoons, I present you the toon that will replace Mickey for tonight. I give you PHOTO-NEGATIVE MICKEY."

The light moved to the new crew member. He looked EXACTLY like Mickey, except, like Pete had said, his colouring was completely photo-negative to the original Mickey. As photo-negative Mickey walked up on the stage, Mickey and his pals got a good look at him. He was dressed in Mickey's original attire, with the buttoned pants, he also had a face that seemed frozen into that of a smile.

"He is originally from the place called treasure island. He has been abandoned for decades, left to decay. However, since this is halloween, this is the perfect opportunity for him to make himself known, if only for a little while."

When photo-negative Mickey started to speak, his voice sounded EXACTLY like Mickey's voice, except it had a hushed and perverted tone to it.

**"I would like to thank Pete for giving me an opportunity to put on a show tonight with my friends, even if it is just this night."**

" Thank you PN Mickey. And now, the one who will be replacing Minnie in the backstage. I give you PHOTO-NEGATIVE MINNIE."

The lights moved again, this time to show a photo-negative version of Minnie. The real Minnie was instantly angered at her, how dare someone copy her and create this ugly and horrifying image? Nobody she could guess. PN Minnie walked up to the stage and spoke. Her voice was an exact replica of Minnie's, but it had this creepy tone that said "mess with me and I'll traumatise you"

**"I would like to ask everyone to not panic, Pete made us promise not to harm anyone, just be the hosts for the show, since it is halloween, and we are the very definition of fear."**

This didn't have much effect on the audience, on one hand, they would not be harmed, on the other hand, the "promise" means that they have harmed people or toons in their lives before. This also made Mickey and his friends a bit suspicious, since it may mean that they did it because they may be robots programmed to kill.

"Now, this is Goofy's replacement (At this, Goofy sat up straight and looked out for his replacement), he is also known as acephalous, but his name is Goofy, just like the one in the seats. So, I give you, GOOFY."

The lights moved once again, it showed goofy's body, but he was holding his head in his right arm. The head had its eyes closed, but the body seemed to move without any difficulty. At one point, the neck swayed to the side, and most of the audience could see that Goofy, no, lets call him acephalous from now on, to not get confused, had a hollow neck, and even possibly a hollow body. This scared them even more, as they now had no idea how any of the new crew could move without the necessary internal organs or bones.

As acephalous walked onto the stage, everyone turned momentarily to Goofy. Nobody would look at him the same way again, acephalous had ruined the effect that Goofy had on them, the effect that made them laugh. Goofy himself was looking in horror to acephalous, chewing on his gloves, of course, he just had to shake them for them to fix themselves. Part of cartoon physics.

Before acephalous was about to speak, he lifted his head, the head's eyes sprang open, and it began to speak. In the same voice as Goofy's, but it sounded hollow, like he was missing some emotion.

**"I would like to ask everyone to not ask me every time I serve you if you could look inside my neck, as I can assure you that there is nothing inside it."**

This didn't reassure the audience, for they now knew that there was something supernatural going on with the new crew, even by cartoon standards it was supernatural.

"Thank you for that request acephalous, now, as the replacements for Donald and Daisy, these guys are also known as disembodied and disincarnate. Ladies and gentletoons, I give you DONALD AND DAISY."

The lights moved, showing the two ducks' replacements. As Donald and daisy, no, lets call them disembodied and disincarnate to avoid confusion again. As disembodied and disincarnate walked to the stage, Donald and Daisy looked closely at them. They seemed normal, except for disembodied's eyes and disincarnate's eyelashes. But on closer look, they could see that the clothes of disembodied and disincarnate were seemingly melted, and what looked like black thread was tied to everywhere a body part was connected to the torso.

Donald was having a hard time contain his rage at his replacement. He had no right to be portrayed like this, a decayed, monstrous eyeless demon.

When disembodied went to the stage and started to speak, his voice sounded like Donald's, but it was a bit deeper, like he was trying to freak you out.

**"I would like to tell you not to mess with me or my girlfriend, we do not like people or toons who mess with us and make fun of us just because of how we look."**

Disembodied's voice made Donald start screaming in rage, he was being portrayed as some sort of haunting demon, even though he was nothing of the sort.

At the sound of Donald's voice, everyone had turned to him. Disembodied knew he was screaming at him, and couldn't contain his rage either, but, instead of running up there and screaming back at Donald, he used his secret ability.

In a quiet "pop," disembodied's head disappeared from his body, and reappeared in front of the screaming Donald, who yelped back in fear. Disembodied's head started yelling back at Donald. Surprised and afraid by the inhuman eyes, and the fact that he was being yelled at by a head not connected to its body, Donald stopped immediately. Since Donald had stopped yelling, disembodied's head disappeared in another "pop" and reappeared two inches above his head, falling on his neck. Disembodied then took out the thread and needle that Pete had given him and disincarnate, and sew his head back onto his body.

**"And that is one of the many things that might happen to you if you mess with me or my girlfriend."**

Surprised and afraid, the audience decided not to mess with any of the new crew, they had seen firsthand the freaky abilities of one, and didn't want to know what the others could do.

"Thank you for that… Demonstration, disembodied. Now, here is the replacement of Horace (Horace is terrified and curious at the same time). Now, this one is different. He is not another version of Horace Horsecollar, no, he is a completely different toon, as well as Mickey's half-brother. Mickey replaced him when cartoons were in black and white and they only had music. Since then, he has been living in a better place full of all the forgotten toons. But now, a replacement version of him is here. Do note that, however, all these toons are distorted versions of actual toons, and therefore not actually how the real ones look like, since I can tell how you will picture him once you seen his distorted version. But now, please welcome OSWALD THE LUCKY RABBIT."

The lights shifted again, moving to show a figure dressed in simple, incomplete blue pants. The figure started moving towards the stage, and it was easy to see the figure had no arms. The figure, however, looked like a rabbit with long ears, and bushy tail, a fat lower torso with a slim upper torso. They could see that he could blend into the darkness if he wanted to, to sneak up on them.

At the mention of a toon that claimed to be his half-brother, Mickey looked at him closely, keeping an image of him and his name in his mind to do a search on the internet when the show was over. However, the other audience were looking at Mickey in interest. Maybe wanting to ask him if this is true.

"Mickey, do you really have a half-brother?" asked Minnie.

"I don't think so, if I do, I don't remember him." answered Mickey

Understanding that this was a strange topic to talk about in public, Minnie let the topic go.

When Oswald spoke, his voice was deep, but anyone could tell it was distorted, due to the two tones that he seemed to switch though, the deeper tone more common that the other, which was a better, lighter tone that said "I am a happy toon" **(Oswald's voice in the game "epic Mickey")**

**"I would like to answer a question for all of you. I do not have arms, but I use my ears as replacement arms to do what I need to do."**

"Thank you Oswald, for that enlightening speech, and now, the replacement of Pluto. He is PN Mickey's best pal, and very, very creepy. Don't worry about him though, he doesn't bite. I'm not even sure if he can bite. Now, ladies and gentletoons, I give you PLUTO.

The lights moved once again, this time showing a gloomy looking Pluto. The Pluto looked much creepier that expected. He had gloomy, black eyes, an unmoving, open mouth with no teeth, like Pete had implied. His right hind leg was also missing, along with his collar, and he looked very thin, like he wasn't being fed.

Pluto, no, lets call him eyeless to not get confused. Eyeless went straight to his master, PN Mickey, due to being unable to speak. Pluto felt a bit sad at his replacement. True, he is creepy and gloomy, but what is PN Mickey feeding him? It didn't look like he was being fed at all. The PN Mickey went up to the stage and said, in his hushed, perverted, but perfect Mickey mouse voice.

**"I know that you may be wondering if I'm feeding my dog, well, I'm not, because he doesn't need to eat, drink or even sleep. He doesn't even have insides, so if I did feed him, whatever he eats would stay in him and quickly rot away, which gives off a very nasty smell. To prove it to you, hang on a sec…"**

PN Mickey went into backstage and came back with a long baseball bat. **"Open up, eyeless."** Eyeless opened his mouth wider than it already was, wider than it was even possible for a dog's mouth, when it was not in shock. PN Mickey then pushed the bat into Eyeless' mouth, all the way in. This didn't harm him at all, and everyone could clearly see the end of the bat shaping out of the rear end of the creepy dog.

Everyone was seriously creeped out by this, most toons had contemplated leaving. Even the villains, who had seen some creepy stuff in their movies, they were never prepared for something like this.

Pluto was staring at his replacement with his mouth wide open, his jaw having fallen on the ground.

"And now, here is Max's replacement. Now him, like Horace, is not a distorted version of Max, but he is another version of Mickey. Please welcome SUICIDE MOUSE."

At the hearing of a name that had the word "suicide" in it, everyone turned to see the mouse, expecting a Mickey with a bullet hole in his head and leaking blood. What they saw, however, was not what they expected at all. The audience saw a grayscale version of Mickey. As suicide mouse walked forward, everyone could hear a creepy tune following him.

Everyone thought this was the lonesome ghosts' doing, but when they saw them, they were just as amazed as everyone else was at the creepy tune. When suicide mouse had his back to the audience and was about turn around to speak, everyone spotted a gun on his pants. Everyone guessed what the gun is for, suicide.

As suicide mouse began to speak, his voice seemed normal, like just another toon speaking. But there was something hidden in the voice, in which everyone (except the other crew), including Pete, started to think depressing thoughts. For some reason, suicide mouse's voice had this effect on people and toons.

**"I am happy to be here, even if this goes against my normal, happy-depressed personality. I hope I can be good and not show you how I usually introduce myself."**

When suicide mouse stopped speaking, it took a couple of minutes for the toons to snap out of the depressive trance they were in.

"And now, last but not least, Gus' replacement, who is another version of Mickey, please welcome, THE FACE."

The light's moved again, showing a heavily distorted Mickey mouse, with no legs, a hanging mouth with no teeth, and pale white eyes. The ears ere also more like a bats, than a mouse's.

This instantly made Mickey so disgusted he wished he could burn it in an oven. As The Face dragged himself to the stage, everyone looked like they needed to throw up. This was just as well, now knowing that this would be the mouse that cooked the food they ordered. It would be hard to forget.

When The Face started to speak, his voice sounded like one that a monster hiding in the darkness would speak to a child afraid of the darkness, low, loud and demonic.

**"I would like to show my appreciation that I can do something else other than teleporting in front of other people to scare them."**

This revealed a whole lot about The Face. The fact that he could teleport at will seemed to scare everyone out. Even Hades, who had probably seen some bad stuff in the fields of punishment, was now sweating oil, the fire on his head having gone out.

"Well, I hope that these new hosts will put on a good show. I will leave the show in their hands now." And pete put down microphone and went to a spare table to watch the show as well.

The new crew went to their separate places. The Face and acephalous to the kitchen, Suicide mouse outside to greet new guests, Oswald to Horace's technical room, disembodied and disincarnate to the entrance to tell the guests their table, PN Mickey and PN Minnie went to the backstage along with eyeless.

PN Mickey said: **"It's showtime."**

**Author's note: well? How was this long chapter? Did you like the introductions for all the characters? Well, read and review**


	3. Chapter 3:The first part and the cartoon

Chapter 3: The first part and the first cartoon

**Author's note: I finally got a new chapter out. I had to watch some house of mouse cartoons for inspiration. Read and review.**

**(Bold and brackets) = author's note**

**Bold = suits speaking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at treasure island characters, or Disney characters. They belong to they're rightful owners.**

**"It's showtime" **Said photo-negative Mickey.

As everyone settled down into their seats, Mickey's crew was wondering what exactly was going to happen.

"I can't believe we got tricked by Pete into leaving the show to them. We'll be ruined."

"Aw, come on, Minnie. I'm sure that we won't be ruined, it'll just take a while to trust them. I'm more concerned on our state of mind after we leave. They did mention that they had certain abilities."

**"Hello everyone. I'm Photo-negative Mickey, and welcome to the house of mouse."**

**"Today we have the spookiest show imaginable, 3 or 4 cartoons, and the spookiest music possible."**

**"You all know that we're the hosts for tonight, we hope you'll enjoy the show."**

Meanwhile, outside, some more late guests were arriving. Suicide mouse was waiting for them. Jafar came out of his lion head and walked to the entrance of the house of mouse.

"Who are you? Where's Max?"

**"I'm suicide mouse. I'll be replacing Max for tonight's show."**

Jafar quickly got out of the depressive trance, as how suicide mouse had spoken for only a couple of seconds.

"What was THAT?"

**"That's what happens when you hear my voice."**

"Well then SHUT UP!"

**"I can't if you ask me something."**

"You little, ARGH. Get out of my sight." Said Jafar, readying his staff.

**"No. It's my job to escort the guests vehicles."**

"Why you little!" And Jafar shot a fire spell at suicide mouse.

This did nothing whatsoever at suicide mouse, he just raised an eyebrow. Then, the haunting tune starting up, he took the gun out of his belt.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? HA!"

Instead of shooting Jafar, suicide mouse brought the gun to his head, and with a BANG, shot himself in the head.

Jafar's eyes widen, as he looks at the real, actual blood pooling around suicide mouse from the bullet hole.

"I didn't know the replacements had real blood in them." He said, looking closely at the suit.

Suddenly, suicide mouse's body starts to twitch, becoming more and more erratic as the body starts to stand up, blood still pooling around him. He looks at Jafar with a sort of demonic smile, as the hole slowly heals and blood stops pouring from his body.

**"Do you haaave anyyyy more crrrriticcccs…?"** Said suicide mouse, as the voice slowly subsides back to normal and his smile becomes normal.

"N-n-n-no. Here's the keys, park it w-w-well."

Jafar enters the club, looking a bit mentally scarred from the experience.

He sits down at the table, eyes still wide, and he jumps slightly when a waiter penguin walks up to him to take his order.

Mickey's crew notice this and go to his table to talk.

"Hey, Jafar, what happened? You look more scared that usual." Asks Mickey

"Max's replacement happened! That's what! The mouse did something to himself that I didn't think possible. I'm still traumatised by it."

"What did he do?" Asks Minnie.

"I was criticising him because of his voice, and he pulls out a gun from his belt and shoots himself!"

"Well, you kind of deserve to be scared for criticising him for something he has no control over. But why are you scared? By cartoon standards, there would have been a hole in his head, and nothing but that."

"That's the thing! Instead of what you said, he fell to the ground and real blood gushed out of the bullet hole, then he started to twitch uncontrollably and slowly stood up with this demonic smile, and spoke in a much scarier voice that before."

"Realllly?" Asked Mickey, still suspicious after Jafar had taken over the house of mouse along with other villains.

"Yes!. You think I'm lying? Go and look for yourselves."

"Okay, now that I think about it, it seems plausible."

"Well, you'd better explain to me what your other replacements are. I'm not getting scared a second time.

"Well, my replacement is a photo-negative version of my original self, with the buttoned pants. Minnie's replacement is a photo-negative version of her original self, with the polka-dotted skirt. Goofy's replacement is one that's wearing his normal, everyday clothes, except he carries his head around with him. Donald's and Daisy's replacements are melted-like versions of them, wearing their original clothes, but their body parts need to be stitched together with thread, as they can't hold themselves together normally. Horace's replacement is a toon who claims to be my half-brother, except he wears incomplete pants, he has no arms and he is coloured black as midnight. You saw Max's replacement, and Pluto's replacement is a thinner version of him, but without eyes and teeth, and his right hind leg is missing. You actually just missed PN Mickey's announcement five minutes ago."

"Come on guys, lets go see what suicide mouse did.

Leaving Jafar, who was now looking frantically around in paranoia, they went passed Disincarnate and Disembodied, who waved in a friendly manner, and went to speak to suicide mouse.

"Suicide mouse, why did you scare Jafar?"

**"Didn't he tell you? He was insulting my voice. He told me to shut up, but he was also asking questions to me. How could I answer questions and shut up at the same time? I may be able to shoot myself in the head with no short or long-term damage, but I can't use telepathy. In fact, none of us can."**

They broke out the depressive trance after suicide mouse, no, let's call him Suicide from now on. "suicide mouse" is too long. After Suicide snapped him fingers in front of them a couple of times.

"Well, in that case, it's okay, but don't shoot yourself anymore. We don't want to scare everyone off."

**"Isn't it the POINT to scare people? It's All Hallow's Eve after all."**

"Not like that way. And by the way, why ware you calling Halloween All Hallow's Eve? Nobody has used that since the days where people were burned at the stake for supposedly being witches in the human world."

**"I just like being cryptic. It fits my voice and personality, plus, there are some things that are very old in treasure island."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Well, after treasure island was abandoned, we remained. Some stuff dates back quite a long time. We hardly remember the time when treasure island was open to the public."**

"Oh, so it was a theme park?"

**"I guess you could say that. But some vandals broke in and that's what prompt the company to shut it down. When it was abandoned, we were left there."**

"Well, that's understandable, but who would open a theme park with you guys? You look extremely scary, no offence."

**"None taken. Most of us performed for the people, but PN Mickey and PN Minnie performed for a small while, before they decided to replace them with normal versions of them. They were kept in a room in the building since then."**

"Oh. That's so sad."

**"Don't worry. We could still move around at night. We had major fun, usually by pranking people, like leaving messages on the walls, or moving things around. Hehehe. They thought there were "ghosts."**

"Well, just remember not to scare people too much, okay?"

**"Fine, fine."**

As they went back in they stopped to chat with Disembodied and Disincarnate.

"So, what was it like in treasure island?" Asked Donald, trying to find out more about his scary counterpart.

**"Really cool, or spooky, if you saw it. But we kept it in a clean shape since it was abandoned. There were a couple of humans that came over to investigate one thing or another, but they usually went away without finding anything or running away."**

"Running away?"

**"Yeah. We got a bit of a hatred towards humans, not much, but a bit. They left us there to decay, so usually we scare them into running away."**

"You sound a bit… off your rocker."

**"Well, what can I say? More than ten years without anything to do and only your friends to talk to can do that to a toon."**

"Oh…Could we visit?"

**"I'm not sure. You have to ask PN Mickey."**

"Thank you. Sorry for being angry earlier. I didn't like how everyone was being portrayed."

It was evident that Donald had struck a nerve, as Disembodied glared a bit. With near pupil-less eyes, it was quite scary.

"Uhhh…Well, goodbye." said Mickey, as he dragged Donald away before it could get ugly. They passed by Disincarnate, who was reading the reservations to the incoming guests and went to sit at their table.

"Well, Mickey, what do you think of this?" Said Minnie

"I don't know. On one hand, this is spookier than I could ever whip up. On the other hand, our replacements could scare everybody away. We know what Disembodied and Disincarnate can do, as well as what Suicide can do, but none of use have any idea what PN Mickey, PN Minnie, Acephalous, Face, Eyeless and Oswald can do."

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on them?"

"We should, but we're here to enjoy the show, not go after them and scold them every time they show what they can do."

"Well, fine."

**"Hi everyone, welcome back to the show. Has everyone arrived? No? Well, we can't wait forever now, can we? Let's see what we can show you."**

**"Have fun watching this awesome cartoon."**

In Horace's technical room, Oswald shrieked at the DVD player, scaring him speechless and making him take the DVD in the DVD player's mouth.

**(Please watch a random cartoon of your choice.)**

**"Now, wasn't that exciting?"**

"Hah chu-cha. Mickey, I never knew you would stoop so low as to get replacements." Said a voice coming from the entrance.

**Author's note: I heard that five nights at treasure island was canceled. FEAR NOT. Once I start a story, I will finish it no matter what. The only thing you have to fear is a rewrite, but i'm satisfied with the story right now. BUT, I will need your help. I will eventually include shades in the story, but I need help in which creepypastas shall be the shades for the other suits, like how PN Minnie's shade is a parody of Jeff the killer. I need your guys help to decide on which creepypastas will be shades for what suits, excluding PN Mickey and Minnie, as they already have their shades. AND, surprise, surprise, I have a sequel already planned. The house of mouse characters go to the abandoned treasure island. Read and review.**


End file.
